Azrael
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -  Demasiado tiempo estuvo esperando por estar a su lado, pero si ya no venía por su propia voluntad, haría que tuviera que venir por la fuerza.


**Azrael **

**Resumen**: Demasiado tiempo estuvo esperando por estar a su lado, pero si ya no venía por su propia voluntad, haría que tuviera que venir por la fuerza.

Respuesta al reto Vampiros, licántropos y algo más…

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Fantasía, Romance, Sobrenatural. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los hermosos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para liberar mi perversa mente.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Caminó esperando encontrar en su camino a algunos de esos tipos. Siempre llegaban cuando él tenía hambre y le acosaban, tratando de que no llegara a su destino. Pero esta vez, quería que llegara cualquiera, por que sabía perfectamente que aquel a quien quería ver, nunca llegaría a pararse frente a él por voluntad propia. Lo haría salir de su hogar, lo haría llegar a su lado y no permitiría que se fuera, no lo volvería a dejar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo vio por última vez?

Le hartaba el hecho de tener que recurrir a manifestaciones tan "humanas" para poder hacerlo aparecer.

Vio a lo lejos a una muchacha. Cabello rojizo. Ojos azules. Piel clara y mejillas pecosas. Le recordó a la más pequeña de los magos amigos de él. Se relamió los labios ante la perspectiva de atraer a una chiquilla como esa. La sangre de los adolescentes ¡Oh que delicia si eran vírgenes!

Vio por el rabillo del ojo, que sus intenciones ya habían sido tomadas en cuenta por "ellos" por lo que debía actuar de manera apresurada, para poder tomar a la niña antes de que le interrumpieran, por que sino, no aparecerían para advertirle, como tantas otras veces.

Se acercó a paso impalpable, sin provocar el más mínimo ruido.

La niña no se movió, no tuvo tiempo.

—Permiso, señorita.

La voz suave del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, provocó que la muchacha se girara de forma brusca y se hiciera a un lado.

El hombre caminó a su lado y la muchacha levantó la mirada para ver a quien le habría paso.

Se impresionó de la ropa que el tipo traía, la conocía, claro que la conocía. Nadie que se jactara, como ella, de saber de moda y prestigio, podría dejar pasar un abrigo de piel de cocodrilo de Salvatorre Ferragamo. Pantalones de vestir, color pizarra. Prada. Ese que había causado sensación en el último desfile que el diseñador presentó. Y una camisa, que si no se equivocaba, y estaba segura de su instinto, era de Ermenegildo Zegna.

El hombre debía estar refundido en dinero, pero eso no le impidió dar un paso atrás cuando las cuencas de los ojos negros se posaron sobre ella.

Lo vio acercarse y en un momento todo sus sentidos de borraron. No había nada a su alrededor.

Él caminó hacia la muchacha. Sin importarle la poca gente que a esas horas de la noche pasaran por el lugar.

Le gustaba su poder. Dejar que los mortales vieran en él lo que querían ver. Pero lo que quería ahora era que ellos se acercaran, que vinieran a impedir su fútil labor.

Sonrió de lado al verlos aparecer en la calle de al frente, un el mismo momento en que posó su mano sobre la muñeca de la chica.

Sabía que debía ir más lejos en su actuación, que no se acercarían sin motivos. Nunca lo hacían.

Tomó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos, mientras ponía la otra en la cintura, arrugando el precario vestido verde con flores de su alimento. Sonrió antes de enterrar sus dientes en ese blanco cuello, sin apartar su oscura mirada de los que, a unos pasos de él, lo veían con repulsión.

Se volteo, escuchando los jadeos de la niña y apoyó la espalda de la chica contra su pecho, para que su cuerpo completo, quedara frente a sus "espectadores"

Los dos hombres frente a él, veían como la chica era devorada por ese ser. Una simple criatura que estaba fuera de su alcance. No era mortal. No era un muerto. Ni siquiera un alma en pena.

La chica se ponía cada vez más pálida y no faltó mucho para que muriera. Pero al parecer, su atacante, quería agilizar las cosas.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre el pecho izquierdo de la chica y presionó sus manos contra la carne, hasta perforar la piel, rompiendo los tejidos a su paso, haciendo gritar a la chica.

Tenían que intervenir, sino, su "jefe" se enfadaría demasiado con ellos.

Otro hombre, un mortal, se acercaba caminando y vio lo que pasó, corriendo de inmediato a ayudar a la ensangrentada mujer. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó junto a la pareja, una mano acabo con su vida.

Los hombres frente a la calle vieron como ese ser soltaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de la muchacha, para enterrar sus dedos estirados en la tráquea del mortal que venía a ayudar.

—Debemos intervenir —le dijo a su compañero.

—Sabes lo que quiere, lo pide cada año en esta fecha.

El hombre vio como se acercaba una mujer de edad, con una pequeña niña de la mano. Sino hacían algo, volverían a fallar en su misión. Así que sin importar nada más caminó en dirección la bestia que se relamía los labios en señal de burla.

—Limpia este desastre, trataré de negociar con él.

Su compañero asintió, mientras miraba a la mujer, logrando captar su mirada y cambió el tono de sus ojos. Una simple orden a la cabeza de la mujer y esta cambio su caminar, volteándose y caminando en dirección contraria.

Al otro lado de la calle, el otro espectador obligatorio se acercó al hombre que lo esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Snape —dijo su nombre con desprecio. —Sabes que no era necesario que hicieras eso.

— ¿Hubieras venido a mi si no lo hacía? —Su voz, aun ronca por su último alimento, se coló en la cabeza del otro hombre. —Sabes lo que quiero.

—Y sabes que no lo tendrás. Él ya esta fuera de tu alcance.

— ¿Y eso te encanta, verdad? —Se acercó con cautela y se agachó un poco para susurrarle al oído. —Disfrutaste cuando supiste que estaba muerto y no volvería a ser mío.

El otro hombre se alejó de golpe, parándose a unos cuantos pasos.

—Tú lo quisiste así.

—No me dieron muchas posibilidades —vio como el otro hombre se acercaba y con sólo pasar cerca de los cadáveres que él mismo había dejado en el suelo, los desapareció de manera magistral. — ¿Nuevas facultades? —Dijo burlón, cuando el otro llegó a su altura.

—Era necesario aprenderlas, cuando seres como tú, se niegan a pasar al otro lado.

— ¿Y que me espera del otro lado? No lo tendré nunca más.

—Como tampoco lo tendrás estando en estas condiciones. Él no quiere verte así.

—Me importa muy poco. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón —díganle a "Azrael" que lo quiero aquí esta noche, antes de que la última campanada marque el cambio del día. Sino, tendrán demasiados cadáveres que recoger mañana.

— ¿Nos amenazas, Snape? —Le dijo con odio. Sabía que aquel ser era capas.

—Yo no amenazo, "Vapula" —le dijo riendo de lado. Eran tan ridículos sus nuevos nombres —sólo dale mi mensaje a él.

Ambos vieron como desaparecía entre las sombras.

— ¿Lo hará, verdad?

—Si, "Sacaros" —le dijo agotado —. Aun no empieza la noche y debemos volver.

— ¡¿Se lo dirás? —Le preguntó alterado, viendo como su compañero empezaba a caminar hacia las sombras.

—No tenemos otra salida. Él debe saberlo y ver como cambiar esta situación.

{}{}{}

En las oscuridades tinieblas de la noche, Azrael se removía inquieto. Todos los años era lo mismo.

Daba vueltas en su "despacho". Una simple cueva húmeda, con un gran espejo en una de sus paredes y un escritorio lleno de hojas. Imágenes de los seres a los que debía condenar.

Los demonios que pasaban a su lado, acomodando los informes que llegaban a cada segundo, lo miraban de manera rara.

Él no les ponía atención.

Desde que había cruzado al otro lado, cuando ese rayó verde lo tocó, cada noche de su aniversario póstumo, él lo reclamaba. Sabía que esa noche podía volver, pero no lo haría.

¿Para que volver a él una noche, si el resto del año no podía estar a su lado?

Verlo de nuevo, significaba recordar su vida mortal. Esa vida que hace años dejó en el pasado.

Pero aun así, el sólo hecho de pensar en él, lo hacía añorar sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias, y aquellas palabras que ahora le hacían sentir mundano.

Cuando vivía podía disfrutarlo, pero ahora no. Ahora sólo sería algo agónico.

—Azrael.

Se giró viendo llegar a sus generales. Ellos, que aun después de morir seguían a su lado y que ahora debía llamar por otros nombres.

Despidió a los demás demonios, con un simple cabeceo, quedando solo con aquellos dos.

—Siri…Sacaros —se corrigió oportunamente — ¿Qué hacen aquí, Vapula?

—Sabes muy bien que hacemos aquí, Harry.

—No me llames así. No puedes —le dijo girándose para ver a través del espejo, como sus generales dirigían a sus propios demonios, para lograr sus mandatos.

—Esta noche sí —le dijo con prepotencia. —. Esta noche somos nosotros mismos.

—No quiero saber de él —les dijo, cortando cualquier novedad de parte de ese hombre.

—Pues esta vez tendrás que escucharnos, Harry.

—Por favor, Remus. No quiero saber nada.

—Va a matar en masa si no vas con él esta noche —le dijo Sirius. —sabes que no le importara hacerlo.

—Es tu decisión, Harry, pero ten en cuenta que será sólo esta noche.

Ambos dejaron a su líder solo. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Harry miró una vez más por el espejo. Quería dejar de pensar, dejar de recordar, y más que todo, dejar de pensar en Severus. Pero inconscientemente su mente enviaba recuerdos de su vida mortal.

Cuando Voldemort pronuncio la maldición asesina en su contra, murió por unos minutos, viajo al mundo de los muertos, sin saber como, ni por que, llegó al infierno. Un lugar que nunca pensó que pisaría, pero al parecer, las muertes que se acarrearon de la mano de Voldemort, y que eran para llegar a él, se sumaron a su lista una tras otra.

Sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba a morir realmente. Su vida se vería destinada a ser uno de los generales de Lucifer.

Cuando "volvió" a la vida, vio que Severus, su antiguo amante, se encontraba casi muerto por la mordida de Nagiri, la serpiente de Voldemort, eso le llenó de odio y le ayudó a vencer a su contrincante, pero no sólo eso, su vida, sin saber por que, estaba enlazada a ese ser y sintió como poco a poco dejaba de existir. Pero antes de morir vio algo que le terminó por destruir, por que estaba seguro de que Severus le acompañaría en el otro mundo, en cambio, uno de los vampiros de Voldemort se acercó a su ex profesor y le mordió.

Cuando reaccionó vio que su vida ya se había transformado. Estaba en una cueva oscura y húmeda, y un ser extraño, con cuernos de chivo se acercaba a él y le extendía un papel. Lo tomó renuente y le leyó. En ese momento todo brillo a su alrededor y su piel cambio de color, ahora era de un color violeta y en su cabeza, a los costados, y en un ángulo sobre las cejas, habían cuatro cuernos, dos arriba y dos a los lados.

Se asustó y en ese momento apareció alguien más en la cueva a quien reconoció en seguida. Sirius estaba frente a él, con una apariencia parecida a la suya, pero su piel era de color verde claro, bastante enfermizo. Le dijo que su nombre, cuando llegaban al infierno, eran cambiados, ahora Sirius se llamaba Sacaros y era uno de los generales que estarían a sus ordenes. Luego de un rato y de tratar de asimilar un poco toda esa locura, apareció Remus con su apariencia de joven, algo que no entendió muy bien. Fue cuando el hombre le dijo que su apariencia demoníaca no iba por fuera, por que eso le ayudaba con sus misiones, y que ahora, su nombre era Vapula.

Le dijeron a Harry su nuevo nombre, Azrael, demonio de la muerte, algo que ciertamente le trastornó. Le dijeron también que su misión era atraer las almas oscuras e impuras al infierno.

De eso había pasado más de un siglo y cada noche de los muertos o Halloween, podían ascender a la tierra, información que Severus tenía y utilizaba pidiendo su audiencia, pero Harry siempre se negaba, no vería al hombre que tanto amaba, ser un monstruo como lo era él ahora.

Sintió como alguien llegaba a su lado.

— ¿Aun pensado en el traidor, Azrael? —El demonio que estaba tras él, parecía muy feliz de lo que sufría.

—Yo siempre lo voy a pensar, Samael. Siendo humano y mortal, tuve algo que tú no tuviste, un corazón.

La risa estridente se esparció por todo el lugar, mientras lo giraba de un brazo, pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la piel, la mano del otro demonio se prendió en llamas, las cuales apagó sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

—Tú no puedes tocarme, Tom —le dijo con resentimiento y sus ojos, escabrosamente negros —soy superior a ti y por eso no mereces estar ni en mi presencia.

Al terminar de hablar un manto cubrió al demonio y lo hizo desaparecer.

Se quedó nuevamente solo, viendo por el espejo a aquel que tanto amó en vida, y que aun amaba, pero ¿Cómo podría estar con él, si era un vampiro, un inmortal? Él era un demonio. Encargado de atraer las almas de los muertos a este lado y por lo tanto, Severus nunca vendría a él.

Muchas veces pensó en tratar de traer a Severus a su lado, pero eso era imposible. Quitarle la vida a Severus, a pesar de lo cruel que era ahora, no se tomaría en cuenta al momento de morir, sólo se tomaban sus actos mortales. Severus no iría al infierno.

Si él trataba de volver a la vida, lo haría dentro de trescientos años, un tiempo imposible de espera y además lo haría sin recordar nada, cambiando muchas cosas de su vida, por ejemplo… ya no sería un mago y Severus no podría estar con un mortal.

No existía la manera de estar a su lado. Por esa razón no lo vería.

—Harry, necesito decirte lo que me dijo.

Azrael se giró para ver a Sacaros entrar nuevamente y simplemente se alzó de hombros. Nada de lo que le dijeran haría que fuera con él. Que pisara el mundo de los mortales nuevamente.

—Di lo que quieras, Sirius.

—Pues bien —se sentó sobre una de las rocas del lugar, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra flexionada —. El bastardo dijo que haría una masacre que si no estabas a media noche.

—Siempre dice lo mismo…

—Mató a dos mortales frente a nosotros.

Harry se giró de manera exagerada.

—Él nunca…

—Lo sé. El bastardo nunca había asesinado por gusto —se quedó en silencio por un largo rato —. Él quiere verte, Harry. Siento que esta vez no lo podrá detener nadie.

—Pero si lo veo… ya no soy el de años atrás.

— ¿Y crees que le importa? Aun no sabe como es tu apariencia actual, podrá verte como eras antes.

—Una imagen falsa…

—Pero la que él quiere ver. —Se puso de pie y se acercó al que en vida era su ahijado —sólo será una vez. Nunca más lo veras.

Azrael vio como desapareció del lugar, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

¿Cómo hacerle frente al hombre que no veía hace año, si ahora ninguno de ellos podría reconocerse?

No perdía nada, o eso quería creer. No podía permitir que Severus asesinara inocentes mortales a los cuales él debía encaminar al infierno.

— ¡Vapula!

La voz estridente que surgió de su garganta, retumbó por todo el lugar.

Remus llegó en ese instante, ni siquiera se había ido el sonido de su voz en la distancia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Azrael?

—Iré a la superficie —su tono era serio —tengo que detenerlo.

—Y te apoyó…

—Quiero que te quedes a cargo por el tiempo en que no este aquí.

Remus vio la expresión que tenía Harry, aun bajo esa apariencia demoníaca, podía reconocer las emociones que veía en él cuando era mortal. Cuando era feliz.

—Ve, Harry, te debes este encuentro tanto como se lo debes a él.

—Lo sé, pero esta ves no se como controlar la situación.

— ¿Realmente crees que es necesario "controlar la situación"? —Le preguntó apoyándose en la pared —Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan.

Harry sonrió, como hace muchos años no lo hacía y desapareció del lugar.

{}{}{}

Severus se encontraba en el parque que estaba frente al lugar donde, horas atrás, se hubiera encontrado con Sacaros y Vapula.

Esperaba que Harry apareciera, por que sino, cumpliría con su palabra y Londres amanecería bañado en sangre.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que una fuerte luz le cegara por segundos. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su muerto corazón palpitaba una vez, tan sutil, que si no fuera por que estaba esperando aquello, no lo hubiera percibido.

Frente a él esta Harry, tal y como lo recordaba, incluso con la ropa que llevaba la ultima vez que el chico respiró.

—Harry —trató de acercarse, pero vio como el chico daba un paso atrás y levantaba una mano para cerrarle el paso.

—Quédate en tu lugar, inmortal.

Había decidido que convencería a Severus de que lo olvidara y si para eso era necesario comportarse como el demonio que ahora era, lo haría.

—Ya veo —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente —. Si te ibas a comportar de esa manera, hubiera preferido que no aparecieras.

—Tú lo pediste a costa de las almas de los mortales a los que yo tengo que guiar.

—Deja tu faceta de demonio…

—Es lo que ahora soy, Severus —levantó la mirada y cambio a su forma demoníaca frente al vampiro. Su piel volvió a ser el color violeta que ahora tenía, sus ojos se alargaron hacia los lados, sin cambiar el verde de su mortal apariencia, sus cuernos sobre su cabeza y su cabello, negro como otrora, ahora era más largo pero igual de rebelde. —Este es el que soy ahora.

—Lo sé —le dijo sin apartar la mirada del ser que estaba frente a él —. Ahora eres Azrael, pero en el fondo sigue siendo mi Harry.

Severus se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no trastornar demasiado al demonio, pero no se esperó el golpe invisible que recibió y que lo lanzó lejos.

—Te advertí que no te acercaras —sus ojos rebullían entorno a sus emociones. —No permitiré que me pongas un dedo encima, vampiro.

—Lo dices como algo malo —escupió un poco de sangre y se levantó nuevamente —. No me detendrás.

Lo que vino luego, fue épico.

Severus trataba de acercarse, mientras que Harry lo repelía, lanzándolo lejos con sus poderes demoníacos. Aun así, pese a los golpes y el hecho de que ambos parecían no perder nada de energía, parecían disfrutar de su enfrentamiento.

Pasó cerca de cuarenta minutos antes de que Severus viera una oportunidad de acercarse a Harry, cuando unos borrachos pasaban por el lugar, con patéticos trajes de zombis.

Harry distrajo su atención por un segundo, al ver que, sobre las cabezas de los "zombis", aparecía su sentencia de muerte, atropello decía la cita y sabía que irían directitos al infierno. Vio el camión acercarse a una velocidad estúpidamente fuerte, pero no vio lo que Severus hacía.

De un momento al otro, Harry se vio preso entre los brazos del vampiro. Lo miró con rencor y el inmortal sólo le sonreía con prepotencia. Trató de electrocutarlo, pero nada pasó. Prender su cuerpo en llamas, pero al parecer, Severus aun conservaba parte de su magia y simplemente baño a ambos con un aguamenti.

—Eso fue bajo, hasta para ti —le dijo sintiendo el agua bajar por todo su cuerpo.

—Pero necesario, mi amor. No puedo permitir que nos calcines.

—Suéltame, Severus.

—No —lo sujetó aun más fuerte, sintiendo el cuerpo duro del demonio —. Ha cambiado tu cuerpo.

—Idiota. Todo en mi ha cambiado.

Azrael trataba de removerse entre los brazos del vampiro, pero como esperó, nada de eso servía con el inmortal.

Severus se divertía con esto. Tenía en sus manos la soluciona a siglos de separación, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer, es lograr convencer a ese escurridizo demonio de querer permanecer a su lado.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —Le preguntó al sentir como las manos frías del hombre se perdían entre su ropa —Dije que me soltaras.

— ¿No recuerdas mis caricias? —Le dijo sujetándolo con más fuerzas.

—No recuerdo nada de nada —mintió. Claro que lo recordaba, pero eso sería darle alas a Severus, y no podía permitirlo.

—Tu cuerpo no parece opinar lo mismo.

Severus lanzó al demonio contra el suelo y se montó a horcadas sobre él. Sujetándolo de las manos y sintiendo como se las arreglaba para torcer sus manos y enterrarle las uñas, en un vano intento de liberación. Podía percibir el veneno que le inyectaba, así como también su propia ponzoña que creaba la barrera necesaria para mantenerlo libre de ese nefasto veneno.

Lo besó. Lo hizo con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios, y viendo como la sangre corría por su labio. Sangre verde. Sangre de demonio.

—No la bebas —la vos de Harry le llegó clara y se obligó a respirar con un poco de dificultad. Lo vio a la cara y se dio cuenta que sus facciones cambiaban por la del chiquillo que en innumerables veces poseyó estando con vida. —será mortal para ti.

— ¿Me proteges? —Le dijo con tono burlón, mordiendo levemente su cuello, importándole una mierda el encontrarse en al vía publica.

—Te alejara de mí definitivamente.

Las palabras de Harry lograron detener los avances de Severus, haciendo que levantara la cara y mirara al otro de manera analítica.

— ¿Cómo que me alejara de ti, Harry? Lo que yo veo es todo lo contrario. Por que si esto me matara definitivamente, iré contigo…

—No será así —le dijo corriendo la cara —. Tus actos en vida fueron suficientes para ganarte la plaza en el firmamento, Severus. No iras al infierno y definitivamente, no volverás a renacer.

Como era de esperarse, fue suficiente información como para que Severus no quisiera seguir por ese camino y querer saber más de lo que hablaba.

Tú vida como mortal fue sacrificada, aun con tus errores. Según "Él" eres lo suficientemente bueno como permanecer a su lado.

— ¿Y tú no?

—Yo perdí mi oportunidad en el momento en que nací. Al parecer estaba destinado al infierno. Tanto en vida, como mortal o como demonio.

—Yo también fui parte de tu infierno…

—Y lo seguirás siendo. Por eso te tienes que mantener "vivo" —le dijo con ironía. Sin notar que aun seguía en el suelo, son Severus sobre él, mientras apresaba sus muñecas —por eso deja las pendejadas como matar a inocentes por placer.

—No fue placer. Fue necesidad.

— ¿Necesidad de comida?

—Necesidad de verte —le dijo tajante y volvió a besarlo, con mayor ímpetu que antes y con obvia pasión.

Harry se debatía entre alejarlo o dejarse llevar. Las sensaciones de su cuerpo le pedían, su cuerpo demoníaco sediento de placer.

Durante los años que llevaba como demonio, se había negado a tomar cualquier cuerpo que estuviera a su disposición para saciar su libido. Le guardaba lealtad a un inmortal, al cual no volvería a ver, pero ¿Qué era la vida inmortal y maldita sin tus propios sacrificios?

Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando Severus lo tocaba.

No pasó mucho antes de que Harry no pudiera más que responder a las caricias de Severus. Que no eran ni suaves, ni tranquilas. Eran caricias fuertes, duras, apasionadas.

La ropa les estorbaba y no era para nada un misterio el que la noche les resultara ardiente.

Severus no esperó nada. Ni siquiera una preparación previa. Se enterró en el interior de Harry, haciendo gemir al hombre que se retorcía bajo él. Acariciando sus costados y besándose con hambre.

El demonio no estaba en mejores condiciones. Las embestidas, a demás de hacerlo estremecer por fuera, lo hacían por dentro. Su mente estaba más consiente que nunca de que era Severus, su Severus, el que se incrustaba en sus entrañas de manera tan apasionada.

Luego de lo que les parecieron horas, pudieron correrse, pero Harry se las ingenió para voltearse en el ultimo momento y que sus fluidos no cayeran en el cuerpo de Severus. Cosa que notó el vampiro.

—Era necesario —le dijo al percibir su mirada sobre su cuerpo —te hubieras derretido.

Severus comprendió entonces.

Se relajaron un poco, notando el aire de la noche chocar contra sus pieles, para luego de un rato volver a colocar sus ropas en sus cuerpos.

—Quédate conmigo.

La voz de Severus rompió con el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

Harry lo miró con pesar. Él también hubiera deseado que las cosas no siguieran como ahora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles…

—Ni indoloras.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Los estragos del sexo habían abandonado ya su cuerpo.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

—Encontré una manera de que permanezcas a mi lado…

— ¡Es imposible, Severus! —Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia —mi mundo ahora son las penumbras.

—Y el mío la noche, pero no por eso dejaré que te vuelvas a ir.

—No trates de detenerme, Severus. No quiero dañarte más de lo que lo he hecho.

—Entonces escúchame un momento. Sin interrupciones —agregó al ver como el otro abría la boca. Esperó unos segundos para que asintiera, pero el chico no lo hacia —estas comportándote como el adolescente que eras antes de morir.

—Por lo que mi mente sigue siendo la misma.

— ¿Sólo cuando te conviene? Es infantil, pero no nos detendremos en eso —le dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo extendió. Harry empezó a leer y negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo leyendo las instrucciones de un antiguo ritual.

—Sería por poco tiempo…

— ¡Eso no es lo que dice aquí, Severus! —Le dijo removiendo el papel frente a sus ojos. —Puedes matarme, lo sé. Eso es importante a la hora del ritual. Entregar tu mano… se que lo harás, te conozco bien. Pero lo que no harás es esperar a mi reencarnación por un año, para pasar conmigo una sola noche. Es prácticamente lo que haces ahora.

—Con la diferencia de que soy yo quien investigó —le dijo quitándole el papel —. Averigüe una cláusula en ese contrato, por así decirlo… mientras más pases sin reencarnar, más tiempo vivirás en la tierra.

—Severus…

—Serán quince años, Harry, es lo máximo que puedo aguantar sin ti.

—Aun es demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Por treinta años juntos?

La sonrisa de Harry volvió a aparecer en su cara.

Se demoraron dos horas en llegar al lugar más alto del mundo. El monte Chimborazo.

No habían dicho nada desde que emprendieron su camino y sólo les quedaban unos minutos antes de que Severus tuviera que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse de la luz del sol.

—Es hora ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó al verlo parándose tras él.

—Sí. No tenemos tiempo —lo abrazó por ultima vez y tomó su rostro para voltearlo un poco y besarlo —. Nos vemos en un tiempo más —pronuncio sobre sus labios mientras le arrancaba el corazón.

El cuerpo del demonio cayó al suelo, junto a la mano izquierda del vampiro.

Para realizar el ritual, debían encontrar el lugar más alto del mundo. Jurar su amor eterno y el inmortal que puede posas sus pies sobre la tierra, tenía que arrancarle el corazón a su amante, dando su mano como sacrifico.

Harry reencarnaría ahora mismo, pero sólo aparecería frente a sus ojos ese mismo día cuando cumpliera quince años. Sus recuerdos volverían, pero al pasar treinta años, moriría nuevamente, repitiéndose el proceso eternamente.

Severus no podría transformar a Harry, por que ahora habían desafiado a todo ser o ente que se conociera.

Ellos eran sus dioses. Eran quienes regirían sus vidas, pero eso tendría un costo. La separación.

Severus no estaba preocupado por eso. Sabía que podía esperar. Cada Halloween lo buscaría luego de quince años, y disfrutaría con el hasta que volvieran a separarse.

—Un bajo precio por haberle quitado a Lucifer a mi Azrael. Mi Harry.

{}{}{}

15 años después.

Un muchacho caminaba por las calles con sus amigos, en dirección al antro de moda. No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado frente a él y no lo vio hasta que chocó con él de golpe. Levantó la mirada para disculparse, cuando todo volvió. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

—Hola, Severus —le saludo, sin tomar en cuento a sus amigos que le veían confundido — ¿Me extrañaste?

—No sabes cuanto, mocoso.

Fin


End file.
